The Real Jennifer
by lauraforthewinoswald
Summary: Idea from dwprompts. "Jennifer kisses Rory in front of Amy and the Doctor at the Morpeth Jetsan factory. Amy is not happy."


"Rory?!"

He could hear Jennifer calling out to him through the acidic fog. He found her sitting alone with her back turned to him.

"Are you alright?" Rory asked as he slowly walked through the threshold of the old monastery.

She turned to him and smiled. "I noticed your eyes straight off"

"Did you?" Rory half smiled

"Nice eyes, Kind." There was a non-human glow in her eyes.

Rory leaned in slowly and spoke calmly like you would to a scared child. "Where's the real Jennifer?"

She didn't take too kindly to that question. "I am Jennifer Lucas! I'm not a monster! I'm me!" She burst into tears and Rory couldn't help but hold her in his arms. It seemed to be in his nature to comfort the wounded.

Jennifer rested her head on his chest and sniffled a little trying not to cry as Rory held her close. "We'll figure something out. It's going to be ok. I actually know what it's like to feel trapped. To feel like you're not really you. I was a plastic Roman once... long story."

"That woman with you; she's your wife?" Jennifer whispered.

Rory smiled. "Yeah"

Jennifer placed her hand on his cheek tenderly. "She's so lucky to have you"

"Yeah, she is" Rory answered.

Jennifer chuckled as she reached down to take his hands in hers. "She's very beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is." Rory smiled.

Jennifer looked down at the ground shyly. "If only I could look like her. I wish I wasn't so plain looking."

"Oh, well ... You're not plain really...You're... cute. And besides, look at me" Rory laughed. "I'm worse than plain. I just look ridiculous, don't' I? I'd take plain over this stupid face anyday."

"She doesn't call you stupid, does she?" Jennifer gasped.

"No, just my face." Rory explained.

Jennifer scoffed. "That isn't very nice of her."

"She's just joking when she says it." Rory replied with a shrug.

Jennifer moved her hands away from Rory's hands and moved them up his arms up to his shoulders. "I know if I was her I'd be treating you with a little more respect than that."

"Well.." Rory shrugged and chuckled a bit nervously. It seemed like Jennifer was trying to flirt and dodging advances from attractive young women was certainly not something he was used to.

"You're so sweet." Jennifer smiled. "None of the others could understand me like you can. I know you'll protect me. Please help me, Rory." Jennifer put her arms around him again. He hugged her back.

He held her face in his hands and wiped the tears off her cheeks. He felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her and it took him by surprise. But before he could act one way or the other Jennifer made the decision for him. She pressed her lips against his without warning. Rory found himself up against the stone church walls.

He was shocked to find himself kissing back. It took a moment before he finally put his hands on her shoulders and slowly pushed her back. "I can't... Jennifer, you know I can't."

"I'm so sorry.." Jennifer pleaded. "Forgive me if I overstepped my boundaries but I'm just... I was scared. We almost died."

"Yes well..I'm married. That's a pretty big boundary to overstep" Rory felt a lump in his throat. He'd never been in a situation like this and it made him feel a bit more sympathetic to the position The Doctor had found himself in when Amy kissed him. He tried to stand firm but he didn't want to sound overly upset with Jennifer either. He was pretty sure she was the duplicate Jennifer and if she felt threatened in anyway she could retaliate. "Let's just go back and find the others. We'll pretend this never happened, ok?"

"You aren't upset with me?" Jennifer smiled as she took his hand and they walked back to where the others were waiting. "You really are too sweet."

"That's me, a complete pushover" Rory joked as he turned the corner and found Amy looking rather upset as she stared Jennifer up and down.

"She needs protecting" Rory explained as he saw Buzzer and Jimmy running up behind them.

"She's a ganger, Rory. Listen.." Amy's cut off.

"No, you listen. Nobody touches her." Rory urges them to talk peacefully to figure things out without violence.

They go down the hall and sit at the large table in the monastery. "I haven't seen the other Jennifer. I swear." Jennifer spoke to the others while Rory was taken off to the side by an increasingly irate Amy.

"Rory, you stay away from her."

"She's afraid and she needs our help"

"I saw what you did"

"What?"

Amy pushed him out of the room and into the hallway closing the door behind her. "You kissed her" She slapped Rory across the face.

"No, that isn't fair! She kissed me!"

"And you kissed her back."

"No, I kissed her mouth. Sound familiar!"

"Oh, we're still on that, are we?"

Rory scoffed and turned around for a moment to regain some composure. "Ok, I'm sorry but you have to understand that I wasn't the one who initiated it. I was caught on the receiving end. If anything it's helped me forgive The Doctor for what you did."

"For what I did?" Amy was furious. "Am I going to be apologizing for the rest of my life?"

"No." Rory stopped to breath for a moment. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"I promise to forgive you if you promise to forgive me." Amy's anger melted into sadness.

Rory took her hands in his. "I love you, Amy. I'll always love you and no one else ever. Understand?"

"Oh, shut up" Amy grabbed his collar and kissed him passionately.

"Thanks" He smiled.


End file.
